


Sometimes our strengths lie beneath the surface

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cody is in charge of a bunch of chaotic brothers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan and Quinlan should not be allowed to go on missions together, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Good Jedi Master, Qui-Gon is an embarrassing Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Obi-Wan goes off on a mission with Quinlan Vos, which might not have been the wisest decision made by the Council.Meanwhile, Cody is left on the Negotiator navigating a chaotic 212th after his and Obi-Wan's relationship is revealed. He's probably wishing he'd left with Obi-Wan at this point. Featuring in the background, Qui-Gon being an embarrassing dad.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Sometimes our strengths lie beneath the surface

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in 21 BBY, so Obi-Wan is 23 years old.
> 
> I have been going over this fic again and again, and just decided to post what I have done.
> 
> I had major writers block for this fic, so I worked around the bits giving me problems, which was Obi-Wan’s mission, so I focused more on Cody’s side of things. So, the details of Obi-Wan’s mission can be up to your imaginations! I hope you enjoy this one! I’ve tried to put a fair amount of humour into this one as there’s going to be some angst in the next few fics.

Cody’s internal body clock woke him up and he slowly peeled his eyes open, to be met with a sight that brought a smile to his face. A sight that had become his favourite in the past two months. He was lying on his right side, with his left arm slung over Obi-Wan’s waist, while his cyare was lying on his side facing Cody. Obi-Wan’s face was relaxed in sleep and there was no tension in his shoulders. Cody moved his hand from his cyare’s waist and gently traced his fingers over Obi-Wan’s face and up into his hair, then following the line of the Padawan braid that was half buried under the Jedi’s head and half stretched out on the pillow. Smiling, he lifted his head from the pillow and pressed a soft kiss against the lips of his cyare.

Obi-Wan groaned and blearily opened one blue eye, and with a voice thick with sleep he said. “Not that I dislike being woken up this way. But I was _sleeping_. And today of all days I need to get some _peace_.”

“Today of all days I wanted to spend time with you,” replied Cody with a smile, his tone fond at the sleepily, disgruntled Jedi in front of him.

“Well now I feel horrible,” frowned Obi-Wan with a playful hint to his voice.

Cody rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up and leaned over Obi-Wan. “So, you’ll just have to make it up to me.” He smiled when he felt Obi-Wan’s arms embrace his middle, taking comfort from the presence of his cyare. Today Obi-Wan was going on a simple intelligence retrieval mission with fellow Padawan Quinlan Vos. Cody didn’t know how long they would be gone, ‘for as long as it took’ was the answer. It could be a day. It could be longer. But there would be no back up from the 212th, Ghost Company or even Cody. He was having to trust the safety of his cyare to a Jedi he had never met. He’d heard stories about Vos, childhood escapades from Obi-Wan and war stories passed around all the units of the GAR. And he knew Obi-Wan trusted Vos with his back, but Cody wasn’t soothed, he didn’t _know_ Vos himself.

Added to this, Cody didn’t know where Obi-Wan and Vos were going. Trying to prevent intelligence leaks meant missions such as his cyare’s, meant if you were not on the mission, you didn’t know where it was going to be. And Cody _wasn’t going._ All he knew was they were going to collect intelligence of Separatist movements in a neutral system. Obi-Wan didn’t know when he was going to be back, because the beings he was going to visit could either be very helpful, or not helpful at all. Cody was hoping they would be very helpful so Obi-Wan could return quicker.

After a chaste kiss, they both pulled themselves out of bed and got ready for the day. Obi-Wan also packing a kit bag and grabbing a bed roll. As they stepped out into the corridor, they kept a careful distance between themselves, still trying to keep their relationship quiet from the men. They smiled and nodded at the men. Blackeye and Waxer wishing Obi-Wan a safe return from his mission. Once they reached the hanger, Cody looked around and not seeing anyone looking pulled Obi-Wan into a hidden corner and hugged him, making sure it wasn’t too tight in regards to his armour and quickly kissed his cyare.

“Come back safe and sound,” he ordered, his hands gripping Obi-Wan’s tunics tightly on his waist.

“I will,” promised Obi-Wan. He then kissed Cody one more time before he pulled away and walked out of their hiding spot and towards General Jinn as a small star ship entered the hanger. Cody walked out of the hiding spot and watched his cyare, he then thought he saw movement from the corner of his eye, but when he looked no one was there and shrugged it off. He turned back to watch as Obi-Wan hugged his Master and then walked up the ramp of the ship belonging to Vos. Cody sent a small wave towards Obi-Wan and received a smile and then he could only watch as his cyare departed out into the galaxy. Hoping and praying to the Force his cyare served for his Jedi’s safe return.

* * *

While sat at his desk trying to take his mind of Obi-Wan who was who-knows-where in the galaxy, Cody thought it would be a good idea to try and complete some paperwork. Then he was distracted by his datapad pinging with a message, so he shrugged to himself and unlocked the datapad. Instantly he regretted his decision.

_ Ship wide message board _

_[From Lead Medic Patch] Who is the **genius**_ _that thought handing out unknown berries was a **good idea?!**_

_[From Flycatcher] I think it was a shiny._

_[From Lead Medic Patch] **This** is why I **hate dealing with shinies!** I have half of the 212th breaking out in hives because we are **all** allergic to the berries! When I get my hands on whoever is responsible!_

_[From Longshot] Whoever you are. You better start running for your life._

_[From Lieutenant Waxer] **Why** were berries being handed out? I didn’t get any._

_[From Boil] Be thankful you didn’t. The hives itch like mad!_

_[From Blackeye] Payment for the bet we’ve all been running for two months. Although said shiny lied. Said they were sweets._

_[From Flycatcher] Why lie though?_

_[From Boil] Sweets are worth more than fruit in bets._

_[From Gearshift] Wait. The bet? **The bet?**_

_[From Meteor] That’s the one._

_[From Gearshift] Oh come on! I **lost?!**_

_[From Trapper] Haha you did!_

_[From Longshot] I’m just glad we definitely know they’re together now! I don’t know how much longer I could have taken those longing looks they thought we didn’t see!_

_[From Wooley] Out of our platoon Boil, Blackeye and I won! We totally called when Commanders Cody and Kenobi’s relationship would be revealed. Thankfully Blast saw them this morning in the hanger and could inform us all._

_[From Lead Medic Patch] Don’t be too pleased with yourself. You are in Medbay **covered**_ _in hives!_

_[From Blackeye] Totally worth it. Do you know how much moonshine I got out of all of this?_

_[From Commander Cody] So are you telling me. One, you used contraband as payments in your bet. Second, and most importantly, you were all betting on mine and Commander Kenobi’s **personal** life?_

_[From Wooley] Oh no. This is a public message board._

_[From Lead Medic Patch] Yes. Yes, it is._

_[From Meteor] We’re dead. We’re so very, **very** dead._

_[From Lead Medic Patch] I didn’t Commander. But the rest of these di’kuts did._

_[From Commander Cody] Apart from Patch. You are **all** on latrine duty for a **year!**_

Cody put down his datapad with a growl and marched out of his office and stepped into the corridor, intent on finding Waxer’s platoon and demanding to know just _how many_ men were in on the bet. Men who had been milling around and talking to each other, all stood wide eyed at him and then hastily scattered. Cody mentally added more guilty persons to his latrine duty list. At least at this rate the latrines would all be spotless.

An hour later and Cody was stood on the bridge pinching his nose in exasperation. He had had to design a rota for latrine duty. A _punishment latrine duty rota_. However, he was thankful that the whole issue had been dealt with, but then General Jinn stepped towards him with a smile on his face Cody didn’t trust. _At all_.

“I am reporting for my latrine duty slot Commander,” stated Jinn. His hands perfectly held within the sleeves of his outer robe.

“Sir?” choked Cody, half turning his head to look at his General, his fingers still pinching the bridge of his nose.

General Jinn shrugged. “I am here to admit I also partook in the bet regarding yourself and Obi-Wan. Despite my insider information, I still lost. So, I am here to receive my punishment.”

Cody sighed, at this point he wished he had left with Obi-Wan and not just because he missed his cyare. He unlocked his datapad that had been tucked under his arm and checked the rota. “You can work with Meteor and Blackeye, they’ll let you know the schedule.”

“Very well Commander,” smirked Jinn, the General then turned and left the bridge leaving Cody to wonder about the sanity of his commanding officer. Then realising this explained why Obi-Wan was the way that he was. He was partially insane because his Master was.

* * *

Within moments of entering the government building, Obi-Wan knew this was not going to be a simple mission of requesting intelligence on Separatist movements in the system. He and Quinlan were being eyed with suspicion. Obi-Wan sighed to himself, just what he needed on top of not sleeping properly because he didn’t have Cody to curl up against during their journey in hyperspace. Wonderful.

He and Quinlan shared a look between them. Non-verbally agreeing that they would let Obi-Wan start with the diplomatic edge, hoping the local government would give them the intelligence they needed before they could leave. Otherwise, it was going to be up to Quinlan and his Shadow techniques to get them what they needed.

As he began smiling and greeting the government, Obi-Wan had a suspicion that Quinlan’s area of expertise was going to be needed rather than diplomacy. Mainly due to the fact the planet they were on, had a long history of not working with the Jedi.

* * *

Sitting in the mess, Cody purposefully chose to sit alone. Not wanting to deal with any of his brothers. Particularly the ones with hives still covering their faces. He did want to eat his lunch. Just as he was starting to eat his soup, the little bit of peace he had created for himself vanished when General Jinn, Waxer and Boil joined him at his table. He paused, his spoon almost to his mouth, while he just stared back at the three men.

General Jinn smiled at him and pushed a huge stack of holos across the table. A stack of maybe fifty holos. Cody sighed and placed his spoon back in his bowl, thinking he had just been given more work to do. Which was just the icing on the cake for the past day and a half. Had Obi-Wan really only left yesterday? Jinn smiled and gestured to the holos on the table. “This isn’t work Cody. In fact, these are holo pictures of Obi-Wan when he was a Junior Padawan. I was under the impression the men were disappointed they did not have a baby Commander. So, I present to you, what Obi-Wan looked like as a young Padawan.”

Interest piked, Cody reached towards the holos and smiled when he looked at the first picture. Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid was just a little stubby thing sticking out from behind his right ear. His face was creased in concentration as he held his lightsaber up and was trying to copy General Skywalker’s stance. Hearing shuffling around him, Cody sighed and handed out most of the holo stack to Waxer’s platoon. Meteor took the stack and headed back to the table behind Cody’s, within moments Cody heard cooing sounds emitting from the group causing him to smirk.

“You know sir. Commander Kenobi is going to have some strong words for you,” he stated, not at all sorry. The General had enabled the betting by taking part, and he knew any punishment he gave the older man would be brushed off. He was sure Obi-Wan would know of a way to ruffle the General’s feathers. So, he was _not_ going to keep the existence of the holo pictures from his cyare. He was going to enjoy the fallout.

“I will be perfectly fine,” assured General Jinn with a shrug.

Waxer looked up from the holo he was looking at to direct a wide-eyed look at Cody. Obviously understanding that the General was underestimating his own Padawan. The men had seen Obi-Wan on the warpath when his childhood friend, Garen, messed with him. It wasn’t pretty. He tucked the holo he was holding into his belt pocket and finished his soup, all the while listening to the cooing and comments on how cute Obi-Wan was. General Jinn walked out the mess with a satisfied look on his face as the many holos were handed around the mess. Cody nodded to himself. Never mind Grievous or Ventress. Obi-Wan was going to kill his Master.

Once he had finished his soup, he nodded at Waxer and Boil and pushed himself to his feet. He went to pick up his tray but Waxer waved him off and instead carried both of their trays to the cleaning station. Cody smiled his thanks and turned to leave when the voices from Waxer’s platoon halted him. Leaving him staring at their backs as they continued to look through the holos.

“Oh look! It’s Commander Vos!” stated Meteor as he pointed at a holo of a young Obi-Wan stood with Vos’ arm slung over his shoulders.

Blackeye smirked and shook his head, “I’ve heard Vos is just as chaotic as our Commander. So, they should be having an interesting mission.”

Gearshift nodded and smirked. “What’s the bet their mission goes wrong somehow?”

“I mean…we could bet on their ship being destroyed or one of them being captured,” stated Longshot.

Cody stepped closer so he could lean over the men’s back and cast his shadow over the table. “Have you all learnt _nothing_ from yesterday?” He took pleasure in seeing Waxer’s platoon gulp in fear, their shoulders starting to shake.

Gearshift turned slightly so he could look up at Cody with wide eyes. “Just a figure of speech Commander.”

“For your sake. _I hope so_ ,” Cody hissed, he then straightened up and marched out of the mess. He usually didn’t mind the men making bets, but he was protective of Obi-Wan and didn’t want his cyare the focus of ship gossip. Not to mention, the platoon was taking bets on something going _wrong_. And he didn’t want his cyare put at risk from a mission gone wrong, when he wasn’t there to help.

* * *

Well, the mission hadn’t gone terribly wrong. But it had gone wrong. The diplomatic route had not worked, so he and Quinlan agreed the Shadow approach was needed, because they had firmly been told to leave. So, they found themselves in the security room, in the early hours of the morning, Obi-Wan kept an eye on the security room door, their kit bags and bed rolls already back on their ship to sell the rouse they were willingly leaving in the morning. Just with a sneaky diversion back to the security room to load the intelligence needed onto a datachip.

Obi-Wan flickered his eyes between the door and Quinlan. Praying to the Force that their ‘hosts’ would not think to check the security room and believe they were still on their ship. Thankfully, seconds later Quinlan was finished loading the information they needed and they were sneaking out of the security room back to their ship.

Security patrols, prevented them from making it back to their ship, so they hid in the nearby forest, waiting until the sun was up to hurry back to their ship and take off at their pre-granted departure time.

* * *

It was a long night for Cody. For the second night he slept in his own quarters, well he tried to. He spent most of the night tossing and turning, over the past two months getting used to sleeping beside Obi-Wan. In trying to keep their relationship quiet, they would often take it in turns in whose quarters they slept in. The three nights before his cyare’s mission they had slept in Obi-Wan’s quarters, so Cody’s pillows only vaguely held onto Obi-Wan’s scent. Cody buried his face into his pillow breathing deeply. His cyare’s scent reminded him of a hot day when a drizzle of rain had started to land on the ground, giving off the soft smell of rain.

It surprised him how easily he had gotten used to Obi-Wan’s presence in his life. First as a trusted Commanding Officer, then as a good friend and now as his cyare. As he stared across his small quarters, his nose buried in his pillow he was clutching to his chest, his mind swirled with what-ifs regarding Obi-Wan and Vos’ mission. The fact there was no expected return day for them, led to Cody worrying more than he probably should be. With no return day, he didn’t know when they would be late, suggesting something wrong. He was completely in the unknown and it grated. At least General Jinn had the training bond to check in with Obi-Wan, Cody knowing once Jinn looked worried, then it was time to start planning a rescue mission. He had only had two months with Obi-Wan at his side, and he was not going to lose the Jedi anytime soon.

* * *

Obi-Wan clutched the datachip in his hand tightly, not wanting to risk the entire reason behind their mission getting lost. As their ship came into view, no security patrols in sight, he breathed a sigh of relief. More than ready for this mission to be over so he could get back to the Negotiator and Cody. But he should have known better, things _never_ went to plan when he was with Quinlan.

The ground shook with the force of an explosion. Obi-Wan covered his face with his arm as he was thrown back from the force of the explosion. He slowly lowered his arm only to groan in dismay as he sat up. Where their ship was. Was now a flaming ball of metal. Wishing he had come on this mission with _anyone else_. He grasped the back of Quinlan’s tunics and dragged his friend to the edge of the forest, mollified knowing that Master Tholme had a tracker on Quinlan’s ship and with the ship destroyed Master Tholme would immediately come to the planet to find them. Clearance to land or no clearance to land, Master Tholme would get them.

Once they were hidden in the trees, just in case the blowing up of their ship wasn’t an accident, which Obi-Wan didn’t think it was. While they were not on a Separatist controlled planet, Jedi were not exactly welcomed in the system and always looked upon with suspicion, evidenced by the request for them to depart the government building late last night. He dropped his hold on Quinlan’s tunics, noticing the soot covering his and Quinlan’s tunics and faces and then buried his face in his hands, still clutching the datachip, as he leaned back against a tree, the rough bark digging into his back.

“Of course, this mission went wrong,” he groaned as he tipped his head back, ignoring the bits of bark digging into the back of his head.

“Don’t look at me!” protested Quinlan as he leaned against an opposite tree and let himself slide downwards until he was sitting on the loose soil of the ground. Obi-Wan winced, just thinking about the scratches his friend probably gained from his back’s slide against the rough tree bark. “ _Your_ lineage is called the Disaster lineage for a _reason_.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “Quinlan –”

“It’s true!” exclaimed Quinlan. His dark eyes narrowed as he looked up at Obi-Wan, his arms crossed over his chest. “Yoda is a troll who messes with everyone. Dooku was an aloof bastard _before_ he went Sith. Your Master does what he wants because ‘the Force told him to’. Not to mention he adopts _anything!_ Including a plant that tried to _eat you_ when you were twelve! Anakin…well is himself. And _you_! You attract danger and chaos like you need it to breathe!”

Shaking his head with a smirk, Obi-Wan looked down at his friend with one eyebrow raised. “Well –”

“Don’t deny it!” interrupted Quinlan.

“I wasn’t!” countered Obi-Wan, chuckling at the look of disbelief on Quinlan’s face. “I was only going to add your lineage is also a disaster.”

Quinlan opened and closed his mouth twice, before he shrugged and nodded. “I mean…fair point. But I think that’s because Master Tholme and I are Shadows. Chaos comes with the territory.” Obi-Wan nodded, because really, that did explain why Master Tholme and Quinlan were the way they were. What was his lineage’s excuse? They were supposedly diplomats. Quinlan then heaved a sigh, “I’m just mad I didn’t come up with your lineage’s nickname first.”

Obi-Wan snorted in amusement. “Well, Master Windu is funnier than you.”

“That hurts Obi!” protested Quinlan.

“But true,” shrugged Obi-Wan. Smirking at the offended look on his friend’s face.

“Why am I even friends with you?” Quinlan asked as he threw his hands up in the air.

As he lowered himself to the ground, Obi-Wan retorted. “I ask myself that every day.”

Quinlan just huffed and rolled his eyes in response. The better question really, was why Bant was friends with either of them, considering the messes she had been pulled into when trying to contain them.

They had to wait an hour until Master Tholme’s ship landed close to the fiery remains of Quinlan’s ship. They got to their feet, and after checking there were no hostiles in the area, they walked out of the forest to meet the Shadow Master.

Once they reached Master Tholme, Obi-Wan hung back. More than happy to let his friend deal with his Master. Besides, he knew Master Tholme liked him and usually blamed Quinlan for most of their chaotic troubles anyway.

Master Tholme, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the two Padawans. He then looked between them and what was left of Quinlan’s ship and heaved a sigh. “Do I _want_ to know Padawan?” he asked Quinlan.

“Probably not,” muttered Quinlan sheepishly as they got a close up look at the destruction of his ship. “But we were successful though!”

Obi-Wan dutifully held out the datachip with a small smile on his face. Master Tholme rolled his eyes and jerked his head towards his ship. “Get on Padawans. Before your friends decide to blow up my ship.”

As he settled into the Shadow Master’s ship, Obi-Wan smiled to himself, Quinlan and Master Tholme’s quips comforting background noise. As he thought about how he was _finally_ getting back to the Negotiator, two days and two nights too long away in his opinion.

* * *

Standing in the hanger of the Negotiator Cody breathed a sigh of relief. General Tholme had contacted Jinn and informed him he was in bound with Obi-Wan. The men of the 212th who didn’t have duties they needed to complete, where all stood in the hanger, waiting to welcome back their Jedi Commander. Cody could see in the tense faces that like him; the men hadn’t liked Obi-Wan going off on a mission without at least one of them with him. When Wooley had asked Jinn why Obi-Wan and Vos had to go alone, it was explained, as they were Senior Padawans, they had to prove they could complete missions independently from their Masters, a stepping point before they could be Knighted.

A small ship arrived, Cody stood straighter, excitedly looking forward to seeing his cyare again. More than ready for Obi-Wan’s two-day mission to be over. However, General Skywalker stepped out of the ship with a wave. “I’m here to welcome back the conquering Padawan!” he exclaimed with a wide grin.

“Obi-Wan has not returned yet Anakin, but you are more than welcome to wait with us,” smiled General Jinn with a fond shake of his head. Skywalker grinned and marched across the hanger to stand beside his former Master. Cody was stood a little way from them and observed the easy way they talked to each other. Completely at odds with how he was taught Jedi behaved when he was a Cadet. He had been taught Jedi were aloof and expected excellence from their men. In fact, in just over a year into the war, Cody had learnt Jedi were aloof with beings they did not like and they were all dramatic beings who loved to throw themselves out of moving ships or off cliffs.

He turned away from the two Generals when a ship entered the hanger, he watched as the ramp descended from the ship and down the ramp stepped his cyare. Cody had to shake his head. Obi-Wan had tried to neaten up his hair, but that didn’t cover up his tunics and face that was covered in soot. His copper hair looked brown due to the amount of soot in his hair.

“Obi-Wan,” sighed General Jinn, a hand pressing against his eyes. He looked up and met General Tholme’s exasperated gaze.

“My Padawan is in a similar state. Jinn I have no idea _why_ the Council likes pairing our Padawans up. It’s supposed to be a break for _us_ ,” commented Tholme with an eye roll.

Obi-Wan turned back to the other General with a sheepish smile. “Thank you for brining me back Master Tholme.”

“You are welcome Obi-Wan,” smiled Tholme, his exasperation fading from his voice. He then directed his next words to Jinn, “at least your Padawan has manners.” The other General then disappeared back into his ship and then departed the Negotiator. It seemed Tholme didn’t trust his Padawan and Obi-Wan together on the Star Destroyer after their mission.

General Jinn stepped closer to Obi-Wan, until there was only two feet separating them. “What am I going to do with you Padawan?” he sighed.

“The mission was a success,” smiled Obi-Wan as he held out a datachip. General Jinn’s resulting sigh caused General Skywalker to burst out laughing, holding his sides as he bent forward and managed to mutter something about ‘situation normal’. Jinn took the datachip with a shake of his head and then left the hanger, probably heading towards the bridge. Cody smirked when he noticed his General was doing his best to cover up the fond smile on his face.

Turning back towards his cyare, Cody watched as Obi-Wan walked towards him. Once Obi-Wan was close enough, Cody tugged on the front of his soot cover tunics and pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s.

“Umpf,” Obi-Wan let out in surprise, his eyes wide in shock.

Cody leaned back and smirked at his cyare. “They all know,” he commented.

Obi-Wan’s eyes brightened and then he smiled. “Well, that certainly makes this return even better.” He then pressed himself against Cody’s front, while kissing Cody deeply. Cody chose to ignore the hooting and calling out from the men and General Skywalker, just relieved to have his cyare back safe and sound.

When they pulled apart, Cody smiled and ran a hand down Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid, wrapping the braid around his fingers. His smile grew softer when his fingers rested against the gold and blue bead, he had found at a market stall while on leave, he remembered how the bead had caught his eye. The gold representing his armour and the blue representing Obi-Wan’s eyes and lightsaber.

“I told you I would be fine,” stated Obi-Wan softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Cradling Obi-Wan’s cheek in the palm of his hand, Cody smiled. “I know you’ll always come back to me.”

The peaceful moment was then broken by Blackeye holding up one of the holo pictures General Jinn had supplied the unit with. “I have to say, you were a cute baby Commander sir!”

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion and then turned towards Blackeye and the men, his braid pulling out of Cody’s light hold. The Jedi’s eyes widened when he saw a big group of the men all holding up various holos of Obi-Wan as he grew up as Jinn’s Padawan. Cody was fairly certain he heard Flycatcher and Trapper wonder if they could get Obi-Wan to sign some of the holos, causing Cody to cough in an attempt to cover up his laughter.

“Where? –” Obi-wan began to ask, but was interrupted by Skywalker.

“Oh! Qui-Gon said he has been meaning to show you all those holos!” grinned Skywalker, as he peaked over Wooley’s shoulder and smirked at the holo picture he saw.

“So, he just _happened_ to wait until I was off the ship did he?” growled Obi-Wan. It was clear to Cody that Obi-Wan was already plotting revenge on his Master. It made him wonder if _that_ was why General Jinn had taken the datachip and left the hanger.

General Skywalker was waving his arms around to gain the men’s attention, Cody stood back with Obi-Wan and just watched, having a feeling that Skywalker was about to be added to Obi-Wan’s hit list.

“If any of you want to see more holos of little Obi-Wan, I’ve got plenty! I always keep digital copies on me!” called out Skywalker, his voice carrying across the hanger, bringing more men towards him.

“ _Anakin!_ ” yelled Obi-Wan, his voice echoing around the hanger. Causing the men of the 212th to freeze and observe the two Jedi with wide eyes. Cody crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as he watched as Obi-Wan marched across the wide space towards his brother.

“What?” countered Skywalker, not looking at his approaching brother. Instead, he was pulling out a small datapad, that probably housed the holo pictures. “I like to look back on the good old days. When my little brother was cute and _kind to me_.” Skywalker threw across the space towards Obi-Wan with a grin.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest as he came to a stop in front of Skywalker, the men of the 212th having _some_ sense of self-preservation got out of their Jedi Commander’s way _quickly_. “I just learnt you are a chaotic human being and I have no idea how you are still alive.”

Skywalker pointed at Obi-Wan. “This. This is _exactly_ why I look at those old holos.” He then leaned back and smiled at the men and Cody. “I’ll make you all copies.”

Cody was not surprised when Skywalker yelped, he shook his head and chuckled as Obi-Wan began dragging his brother out of the hanger by his ear. Ignoring Skywalker’s rapid apologises and claims that he was only joking. As he began to follow his cyare and make sure he didn’t maim Skywalker _too badly_ , he heard Flycatcher ask. “So, do you think we’ll still get those copies?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also has a mini sequel where Obi-Wan gets payback on Qui-Gon for sharing his holo pictures, in [Family means nobody gets left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737242/chapters/73141173). Chapter 9: Obi-Wan's revenge.


End file.
